Un árbol
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Los caballeros de bronce están en el oriente, preparándose para celebrar la Navidad, pero Ikki se niega a acompañarlos. ¿Qué hará Shun para convencer a su hermano de ayudarles a decorar el árbol de la mansión?


¡Saludos, lectores!

En lo personal, el Grinch me llega sólo a los talones, soy Grinch-grinch-grinch. Pero quise escribir algo acorde a las fechas con los hermanitos consentidos de muchas, Shun y su "angelical" nii-san, enemigo de muchas este último.

Con esta pequeña escena quiero enviarles un abrazo enorme. Espero disfruten mucho estos días en compañía de sus seres queridos. Especialmente dedicada a quienes me han aguantado este año que llevo publicando aquí: InatZiggt-Stardust, SakuraK Li, Fabiola Brambila, Sant Lu, Tot12, Yhemira, Liluel Azul, Mary Martin, Kumikoson4, Carito357, Alyshaluz… Mil gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios y espero que disfruten mucho, y que los reyes les traigan mucha inspiración y salud.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus lindos personajes, que nos presta para escribir y entretenernos. Ahora sí, pueden pasar a leer.

.

.

**Un árbol**

–No quiere venir.

–Dice que nos vayamos al demonio.

–Dijo que podíamos meternos nuestro árbol por el…

Hyoga le tapó la boca a Seiya. Saori se sonrojó. Shun meneó la cabeza, ambas manos dibujando círculos en sus sienes; no quiso escuchar más. Subió las escaleras para buscar a su hermano mayor. Una sonrisa tenue, sus dedos marcaron un sendero en la delgada capa de polvo que cubría el pasamanos. Vamos, Ikki, pensó decirle, pero no se le ocurría ninguna razón para obligarlo a bajar. Me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras, dijo, ensayó una de esas miradas que a veces servían para que el poderoso Fénix hiciera algo a lo que se negaba. Contar mientras el resto se escondía cuando niños, terminar de dibujar un perro del tamaño de la página, leer para él, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya un cuento sin dragones ni bosques de espinas llenas de veneno, sólo caballadas blancas navegando por encima de la copa de los pinos.

Habían empezado a decorar la estancia sin él aunque Shun pidió esperarlo un poco más. Al subir la escalera, una corona de follaje seco, moños y listón dorado adornaba la puerta principal, y arreglos de flores rojas y velas brotaban de cada mesa. Faltaba el árbol nada más, y el caballero de Andrómeda quiso que Ikki también participara.

Antes que él subieron Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu. Vamos, Ikki, le dijeron a la puerta de su habitación, sólo faltan las luces y las esferas y Shun quiere que nos acompañes. Llamaron por turnos. Seiya y Shiryu obtuvieron silencios, el caballero del Cisne los gritos, un puñetazo al otro lado de la puerta, siempre cerrada.

Mientras llegaba a lo más alto de la escalera, Shun recordó otros veinticuatro de diciembre. Eran iguales a un dos de mayo, a un cinco de agosto. Sólo el clima lo diferenciaba, el clima y las escasas seis o diez hojas en el calendario, desgastado a lo largo de doce meses. Era una fecha de entrenamientos en el gimnasio y de levantarse, como mañana y como ayer, a las seis de la madrugada para correr alrededor de la casa. Nunca hubo celebraciones, y si alguna vez el anciano Kido organizó una, no los invitaron.

Sólo hubo dos árboles a lo largo de los años pasados. No fueron naturales ni tan altos que alcanzaran el techo de la habitación que compartían ellos dos, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya. El primero lo formó el futuro Pegaso en el suelo. Hojas recolectadas en el jardín, pedazos de papel del baño y de su libreta. Sonreía.

–Vi uno así, todo blanco y la escarcha dorada, fue en la televisión de Saori, Tatsumi me envió a buscarla y antes de hablarle el árbol estaba en la pantalla. Es el más grande del mundo, estoy seguro, y el más bonito, parece que tuviera de hielo y nieve las hojas.

Las palabras del niño atravesaron el tiempo para ser el eco de la actividad allá abajo, en la sala. Pero no sólo ellas. Junto a la emoción de Seiya, a sus manos pequeñas formando un triángulo sobre la alfombra, una estrella de agujetas en la punta, llegaron hasta Shun los gritos del mayordomo, que ordenaba recoger toda esa basura y ordenar la habitación. Quería la ropa sucia en los cestos, las sábanas estiradas y la cómoda libre de polvo. Regresaría en una media hora, y pobres de ellos si desobedecían.

Seiya no lloró tanto como Shun. El pequeño hermano de Ikki había imaginado un pino de cristal, iridiscente porque la luz resbalaba gota a gota en cada una de sus hojas, y quería ver acabado el que su amigo estaba formando sin importar que el papel no brillara o que la estrella tuviera una semana de polvo entretejida; él se lo imaginaría.

Nada más era un montón de papeles, Shun, deja de llorar, ¿sí?, trató de consolarlo Ikki por la noche. Los susurros del mayor no alcanzaron a secar los ojos del niño. ¿Por qué no podemos tener un árbol blanco en el cuarto?, se dijo, ahogó un sollozo; no quería mortificar a su hermano. Tienes razón, murmuró, y lágrimas nuevas mancharon la funda de la almohada. Ikki se dio cuenta pero guardó silencio, luego acarició el rostro húmedo del pequeño antes de cubrir su hombro con las mantas y regresar a su cama.

Al otro día amaneció el segundo árbol, pegado con cinta adhesiva en la pared, junto a su cabecera. Se trataba de un triángulo mal hecho, dos líneas a manera de tronco, y una estrella que, de ser real, derribaría el pino por su peso y tamaño; ocupaba la mitad de la hoja, en tanto el triángulo y el tronco eran sólo un poco más grandes en conjunto.

El niño sonrió, volteó a ver a su hermano, que aún dormía con una pierna fuera de las cobijas y los brazos abiertos.

–Gracias, Ikki–, le dijo sin despertarlo, esperando que aquellas dos palabras penetraran en su sueño como una bruma, como la brisa de la costa. Shun volvió a su cama y se puso de pie sobre el colchón para alcanzar el dibujo. Lo guardaría en la cómoda, o entre las sábanas antes que Tatsumi lo descubriera. Se apresuró a desprender la cinta adhesiva; aunque era domingo, el mayordomo pronto llegaría a despertarlos con sus órdenes de siempre: limpiar, bañarse, salir, entrenar, desaparecer de su vista.

El dibujo de Ikki se hizo más nítido contra el muro blanco del pasillo superior. Shun avanzó hasta la recámara que ocuparía su hermano esa semana, recordando cómo la hoja, doblada, sobrevivió dentro de su maleta al viaje y a los primeros entrenamientos en la isla de Andrómeda; luego el calor desgastaría sus bordes y difuminaría los trazos de lápiz.

–Ikki–, susurró el muchacho casi como una disculpa, después llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

Silencio.

–Hermano, por favor.

De nuevo nada. Shun imaginó al caballero del Fénix en la cama, los brazos bajo la nuca y la mirada en el techo.

–Está bien si no quieres adornar el pino con nosotros, pero…

Me gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras, susurró, la espalda contra el muro. Al frente, un espejo le devolvía su rostro vacío de sonrisas, sus ojos entornados. No quiso verse de nuevo, así que terminó sentándose en la alfombra.

Y entonces tuvo una idea. Qué lástima, dijo, de haber estado de pie se habría reflejado su sonrisa en el óvalo de vidrio y plata.

Y elevó su cosmos.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse. Shun notó el ceño fruncido de su hermano, la preocupación, el presentimiento de una amenaza; el caballero de Andrómeda no encendería su cosmos sin un por qué.

Al ver a su hermano la expresión del Fénix se suavizó. Una sonrisa, una lágrima que intentó esconder parpadeando más de cinco veces, aguantando una bocanada de aire.

–Quería devolverte aquel favor, Ikki–, le dijo Shun, el brazo derecho extendido, la mano abierta.

Ikki distinguió la tibia energía de su hermano contenida en un área cónica. Aguzando la vista, adivinó un triángulo de vapor rosado, una estrella enorme, un tronco delgado. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, copia de la que iluminaba el rostro de Shun. Seguro también lo recuerda, se dijo el menor, y aventuró una de sus miradas de convencimiento.

–De acuerdo.

El Fénix, desarmado, luego de que el cálido cosmos de su hermano lo rodeara y se evaporara, bajó junto a Shun, las manos dentro de los bolsillos, los ojos inquietos.

–Sólo vine porque Shun me lo pidió.

–Sí, claro Ikki–, sonrió Seiya, le arrojó algo rojo y amarillo, circular. –Toma, empieza con las esferas.

Ikki no alcanzó a atraparla. Perdón, se disculpó el Pegaso. El hermano mayor de Shun, en silencio, alargó la mano a una de las cajas más cercanas para tomar una segunda esfera, dorada y blanca, y esbozó una sonrisa de la que sólo el caballero de Andrómeda fue testigo.

.

.

–**Sí, mírala, muy Grinch y escribe algo sobre Navidad, ¡qué ridículo!–, se burla Máscara de Muerte, la autora hace caso omiso.**

–**Sólo es para hacernos sufrir a mi hermano y a mí–, piensa Ikki, luego se dirige a Shun:**

–**Deberías reconsiderar lo de darme su contraseña, ¿de verdad te gusta que nos torture siempre con lo del mayordomo?**

–**Pero nii-san, me gustó lo del árbol hecho con mi cosmos, ¿a ti no?**

**Ikki observa la sonrisa de su hermano menor.**

–**Esta vez te la paso… Pero voy a vigilarte muy de cerca.**

**La autora cruza una mirada con el caballero de Andrómeda antes de seguir tecleando. Tiene mucho que escribir.**


End file.
